A Girl Called Jack
Monroe started writing her blog, A Girl Called Jack, in February 2012, in response to a local councillor who claimed that ‘druggies, drunks and single mums are ruining the High Street.’ What started as a local politics blog developed into budget food and recipes, which were picked up with interest by the national press as Monroe detailed living with her son on a food budget of just £10 a week due to delays in unemployment benefits, and sometimes they weren’t paid at all.A LITTLE BIT ABOUT ME A Girl Called Jack real name Jack Monroe is a cook and poverty campaigner. Jack Monroe couldn’t look after her Baby son and work at her old job. Without work she hadn’t got enough to feed herself, feed her child and pay rent. Welfare payments she should have got weren’t paid in full and there was a long backlog before she got anything. Meanwhile, bills were mounting up. You can starve on benefits in this country Delays in benefit payments put others into an intolerable position as well. PIPs disability benefit delay unlawful, says High Court Jack tried to feed herself and her son on £10 per week, she sold more and more of what she owned and valued. Jack Monroe wrote One of the main things I want to do is to make sure no one else ends up like that. Me and a very young boy were in a freezing cold flat, wrapped up in jumpers, struggling to feed ourselves. It was a miserable, shoddy existence. And I just don’t think anyone should have to go through that.Austerity’s poster girl Jack Monroe, and a storm over her very middle class recipe for kale pesto Jack Monroe ran an Online Blog showing how hard things were for her and her son. Monroe also published low cost recipe ideas mostly healthy, that helped others manage on low income. Television stations and Newspapers featured her. Jack Monroe got a contract to publish a recipe Book and things could have started getting better. For a while things got worse. Well paid officials who don’t understand poverty first hand stopped paying benefits before any Money came in from the recipe book. Jack Monroe had struggled so long to hold onto her flat. Then she had to give it up and for a while shared a house with five other people. Monroe even slept on a mattress on the floor because she couldn’t afford a proper bed. Today the recipe book is a best seller and Monroe has published a second book. Hunger Hurts – Still. A year on… She can afford a few good things, Thinking of applying for Britain’s Hardest Grafter? Read this first. Still too many people look down on Jack Monroe for being Gay Jack Monroe: 'I'm a lefty, liberal, lezzer cook' and Trolls are nasty to her because she used to be poor and unemployed. Dear boring pitiable trolls, stop telling me to ‘get a job’. Jack Monroe earns what she’s got and deserves it because she made life a little bit better for very many poor people. See also *Advice to poor people about food *Blaming poor people References External links *A Girl Called Jack Home page *THE BOOKS Here's where you can buy recipe books by A Girl Called Jack. And the recipes are good for people of all incomes I'm trying some and Developing them. *Thinking of applying for Britain’s Hardest Grafter? Read this first. A warning about appearing in a TV show that likely will misrepresent people. Category:Poverty Category:British People Category:Liberals Category:Food and Drink Category:People Who Are Awesome